


Smaller (So I don't break)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Smaller (So I don't break)

     "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" The boy rocked back and forth, trying to hold himself together by getting smaller. His friend tried to put a hand on his arm, but the boy pushed him off. If he broke, he didn't want anyone around to step on the sharp pieces. He tried to stand, but he felt himself breaking, so he just made himself smaller than ever. 

     But sometimes, he wanted to break. He wanted to let go, to stop holding himself together, because it's hard. To hold yourself together because you aren't sure what will happen if you break.  _To break or not to break, that is the question._

      He chose to break.


End file.
